


Yesterday at 2:29 AM

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, fh - Fandom
Genre: Cyberpunk AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “C’mon Bones, don’t be like that. Dear Matthew was just trying to do what’s right.” He doesn’t know if she’s mocking him or not, so he chooses to stay silent. Bones lets out a long sigh finally raising his gaze from the screen.“Well, ‘dear Matthew’,” ‘Bones’ is definitely mocking him, “Do you at least have the information we need?”He wants to laugh, does he have the information.“Of course I do, kid.” He throws the stick before Bones can refute the name choice. Matt can hear some of the others laugh lightly.“So what do you want with Forahd anyways?” It’s a new guy, tall and muscular with round blue eyes. Matt thinks of Adam, how much he would have liked these people already. Adam was always better at groups than he was.“They took my fiancé.”





	Yesterday at 2:29 AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedCrossX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrossX/gifts).



> Like I said in the tags I dont think ill ever write more of this but i did like this little bit i did do, so i re-read it and thought to post it. Maybe ill come back to it one day, who knows!

He hates the city. With its fucking atmosphere and copious amount of machinery. It’s too fucking bright and the sound of metal rubbing together never dies down, and there’s always a cloud of steam in the air. He hates it but it’s where he has to be.

He spends most of his time in the city with his back to a wall, keeping his eyes out and face covered. You never know who is in whose pocket- who is on whose payroll.

 

=

 

He’s on the most wanted list now. Well,  _ technically  _ he had been for 5 years- but now they had gotten his real name. And there it was, blinking and mocking him from its spot on the billboard in the center of the city. He can see the automatons reading the screen, feet never stopping. Heads only swiveling to take in the new information before returning to their programmed purpose.

He’s almost so focused on his own flashing face; he almost misses her. Across the way- standing in the ally parallel to him. She has a green tint to her face, a smile that makes him think of the old saying “cat that ate the canary”. 

 

=

 

She doesn’t speak on the walk back, just glances over her shoulder every so often. As if to make sure he’s still there. He follows a few steps behind, his hood pulled tightly around the side of his face, and his hand never straying too far from his revolver. (He has and would like to never use the gun, but simply having it has saved him more times than he’d like to admit).

The longer they walk the more he bothers to take in her appearance. She’s got short hair. While walking under a street light he notices it’s blond with a mix of colors in it. He sees a streak of blue and green. She’s got old welder's goggles sitting on top her head, he assumes she probably has sut on her face.

Her jacket is what gets him the most. The different bindings of colors up and down the sleeves. She has 10 color bands in total. The ones that attract him the most are the 2 blue ties, on her left sleeve. He feels a pang of sorrow on her behalf, to lose two lovers- no wonder she became as ruthless as she is. 

[He wonders for a moment if Forahd took them and that why she and her crew are willing to help him].

 

She’s on the shorter side, but even from here he knows she’s dangerous. Without knowing who she is, he would have guessed that. Her shoulders never un-square themselves and her feet heavy- she walks like she’s on a mission. 

Same mission he’s on.

 

=

 

They turn into an alley. It’s cast in a dim blue light, it’s started to rain lightly and he focuses on keeping his head steady. A doorway at the end swings open, and a ray of purple light falls into the alley. His feet stop in one of the forming puddles.

“Where are we.” His voice is more gruff than he remembers it. For the first time all walk she looks back- looking  _ at him _ . A smirk on her features.

“You want our help, right?” She keeps her gaze on him steady, never bothering to turn around but only to look over her shoulder. She looks back and starts walking as soon as he nods, “Then come and play.”

 

=

 

It’s an arcade, abandoned and filled with dirt and dust. He kind of loves it.

“I found him.” She calls as soon as they’re in the door, he hears various half-hearted cheers.

“Yeah but not before he got himself on the fucking wanted list.” A man sitting in a booth on the far side of the room says it- never once looking up from his device. 

“Wasn’t part of the plan.” He says, and silently enjoys the huff of a laugh from the other. The woman rolls her eyes again, throwing her jacket onto a stack of boxes and carefully navigating her way around all the cables on the floor.

“C’mon Bones, don’t be like that. Dear Matthew was just trying to do what’s right.” He doesn’t know if she’s mocking him or not, so he chooses to stay silent. Bones lets out a long sigh finally raising his gaze from the screen. 

“Well, ‘dear Matthew’,” ‘Bones’ is  _ definitely  _ mocking him, “Do you at least have the information we need?” 

He wants to laugh,  _ does he have the information _ .

“Of course I do, kid.” He throws the stick before Bones can refute the name choice. Matt can hear some of the others laugh lightly.

“So what do you want with Forahd anyways?” It’s a new guy, tall and muscular with round blue eyes. Matt thinks of Adam, how much he would have liked these people already. Adam was always better at groups than he was.

“They took my  fiancé .” He waits for the laughter, the ridicule. It doesn’t come. For the first time all night he lowers his hoodie- lets the medal embedded on the side of his face be seen in the light, he can hear Bones start to stutter.

“You, you’re-” His voice is higher and the woman stands up straight again. The glint from their first meeting is back. 

“Why dear Matthew, why didn’t you mention you’re The Onyx.” Her smile is tighter than it was before, he feels his bones settle into something heavy. The revolver feels warmer than it did before.

“Would you have let me come other wise?” He’s still standing by the door, not from awkwardness or an inability to know what to do, but out of the fear of having to flee. Not many hacker groups wish to trust a cyborg. Especially when trying to take down a company that  _ makes cyborgs. _

The woman holds his gaze for a long moment, staring into his artificial eye. He can see her facial expression through the cool blue tint.

“Look I just want to bring my  fiancé home.” She drops her gaze a moment later and nods.

“I’m Elyse. Welcome to Miscreant’s.” She holds her arms out wide, light hearted smile back on her face- the others in the room laugh. Matt can’t help the small smirk on his features.

Adam would have really liked her.

“This is Bones,” She rests her hand on the shoulder of the man in the booth, already turned back to his device, working hard- stick in the computer.

“Omar and Jacob.” She gestures to the two men leaning against the wall by one of the old stand up arcade games. Omar- gives a low nod, arms crossed in front of him. Jacob gives a small wave before turning back to Omar, as if Matt’s presence had done nothing to deter his current conversation.

“Then theres Dan,” She points to the man now standing next to Omar and Jacob, also acting as if Matt was a normal occurrence. Nothing special.

“My darling James,” The man with blue eyes gives a wave, “And wheres Lawrence and Bruce?”

“Oh you mean ‘The Troll’ and ‘Acid Wash’.” James is laughing and Matt can’t help the sound from his throat. The sound of shock and surprise.

“Lawrence Sonntag?And...And Bruce Greene?” He’s got everyone's attention by now, last names were a privilege to learn.

“How do you know Lawrence?” Omar has pushed off the wall- standing in front of both Jacob and Dan. Matt can hear that Bones has stopped typing. Everyone is looking at him. The gears in his head turn as he turns to look at all of them

“They were my fiancé’s best friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> bla bla bla james is pretty cool.
> 
> find me on tumblr ---> Partyatmyhaus.tumblr.com


End file.
